Akatsuki Mafia
by Amir chan
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan para Akatsuki bembentuk mafia? read n review please....


Akatsuki Mafia

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Author

Part 1

( Permulaan )

Pada suatu hari di kota Konoha,Hiduplah dua orang bernama Hidan & Kakuzu.

Hidan : (sambil termenung)" temen-temen gua kayaknya banyak deh,eh gara-gara polisi sialan itu temen-temen gua akhirnya masuk penjara tersisa cuma gua sama harus cari temen lagi nich…"(Menoleh ke Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit)"Woy Kakuzu,Apa loe gak ngerasa temen-temen kita Cuma kita berdua aja?"

Kakuzu : "Mank kenapa?Loe mau nyari temen ngerampok lagi?udah ah,gak usah berdua aja cukup kok kalo kerjanya cuma ngerampok,kecuali kalo loe mau ngembangin usaha loe ini."

Hidan : "Maksud loe ngembangin usaha apaan?"

Kakuzu : "Loe sekarang kan ngerampok,kalo cuma ngerampok ya paling ngerampok bank,itu juga susahnya setengah kita punya senjata apaan?masak Cuma ngandalin clurit sama golok itu."( sambil nunjuk golok sama clurit disebelahnya )"Kita harus ganti profesi,supaya kita punya daerah penghasilan.!"

Hidan : "Trus kita mau gimana?"

Kakuzu : "Kalo gua boleh usul sich,mendingan kita bikin mafia kan?"

Hidan : "Emang loe pikir bikin mafia gampang apa!!Gimana kita dapet anggota tambahan??kita aja cuma berdua."

Kakuzu : "Kita nyelinap aja ke lapas tempat temen-temen kita dulu pada bebasin mereka trus kita ajak mereka supaya mau kerja sama sama kita."

Hidan : "Pake senjata itu lagi?"

Kakuzu : "Pertama pake itu dulu,baru ntar setelah kita bunuh penjaga lapasnya kita ganti ambil senjata ?"

Hidan : "Okelah kalo begitu!!"

Karena sudah sepakat,mereka lalu pergi ke lapas tempat teman mereka dipenjara.

Hidan : (berbisik) "Hati-hati Zu,kalo ketahuan bisa brabe urusannya!"

Kakuzu : (berbisik) "Iya,gua juga tahu!"

Tiba-tiba,ada dua orang penjaga lapas dan Kakuzu pun langsung menyergap dan membunuhnya lalu mengambil mereka berdua langsung dibuang ke sungai disebelah lapas tersebut.

Hidan : "Akhirnya,senjata gua ganti juga nih jadi pistol."

Kakuzu : "Tapi pistol itu jangan loe pakai dulu,kita nggak punya baik kita

pake aja yang lama dulu."

Hidan : "Ya deh."

Kakuzu : "Ayo kita cari temen kita!"

Mereka melihat setiap sel yang ada di sana dan mencari teman mereka.

Hidan : (Terkejut melihat Pein yang sedang duduk di bangku dalam sel) "Woy,Pein!!"

Pein : (terkejut pula setelah melihat Hidan & Kakuzu) "Hidan,Kakuzu…ngapain loe berdua kesini!!emang loe berdua gak takut apa kalo nasib loe ntar sama kaya gua?"

Hidan : "Loe tenang aja,kita kesini mau ngelepasin loe & temen-temen dari sel ini."

Kakuzu : "Loe bawa kunci ni gembok gak?"

Hidan : "Gua kagak bawa lah,emang gua yang punya gembok!"

Kakuzu : "Loe gimana sich,lha tadi kuncinya nggak loe ambil dari penjaga lapas yang tadi?"

Hidan : (menjawab dengan muka innocent) "Kagak…"

Kakuzu : "Lha terus gimana kita buka ni gembok!"

Pein : "Kalo loe bisa,loe bisa ambil kunci ni gembok di ruang penjaga lapas dideket selnya Sasori di lantai atas.O iya,selnya Sasori nomernya satu lagi,kunci di ruang lapas itu banyak kunci gembok ni di kuncinya ada tulisan nomer sel bisa baca diatas"

Hidan : "A11.."

Kakuzu : "Inget-inget Dan!jangan sampe lupa!"

Hidan : "Iya iya gua inget kok!"

Lalu mereka pergi ke ruang penjaga lapas dengan sangat menaiki tangga sambil melihat sekitar mereka barangkali ada penjaga lapas yang melakukan perjalanan yang lama itu ( soalnya kan super hati-hati jadi jalannya lama ) Akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan selnya melihat Sasori yang sedang tidur pulas dan sepertinya tidak dapat mereka meninggalkan mengintip ruang penjaga melihat ada satu penjaga lapas yang sedang tidur.

Kakuzu : "Ada orang nggak?"

Hidan : "Ada satu,tapi dia lagi tidur."

Kakuzu : "Dibunuh aja,kan dia lagi tidur."

Hidan : "Jangan!ntar kalo dia loe bunuh,kalo penjaga lapas laen nemuin hal-hal mencurigakan di ruang itu,bisa ketahuan kita!"

Kakuzu : "Maksudnya?"

Hidan : (sweatdrop) "Misalkan dia loe bunuh,ntar kan keluar darah mayatnya udah loe buang ke kali sebelah,kan penjaga lapas yang laen tetep ngelihat tu darah yang dia curiga lalu langsung meriksa tempat-tempat yang biasanya gak ntar kalo mayatnya ketahuan kan berarti dia nyadar kalo ada penyusup langsung lapor ke temennya yang laen trus kita …hah…hah" (Hidan nerangin panjang lebar sampe gak napas)

Kakuzu : "Oo…gitu to maksudnya…,lha terus kita harus gimana?"

Hidan : "Kita ya hati-hati aja,ntar loe masuk duluan trus kita ambil kuncinya -hati jangan sampe penjaga lapasnya bangun!"

Kakuzu : "iya..iya..gua hati-hati!"

Hidan : "Ya udah langsung aja gak usah banyak !"

Kakuzu : "Siap!!"

Mereka berjalan masuk ke ruang lapas secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan hati- mereka mengambil semua kunci gembok sel yang tergantung di tempatnya disana lalu mereka masukkan ke kantong plastik yang mereka -tiba….

Hidan : "Hatsyeem….!!!"

Kakuzu : "Sssssttt!!!"

Hidan menganggukkan kepala tanda mengambil semua kunci,mereka lekas pergi keluar ruangan itu dengan sangat hati-hati mereka mulai membebaskan Sasori.

Hidan : "Sas,bangun!"

Sasori : "Loe siapa berani-berani bangunin gua!!"

Hidan : "Yee sabar mas,kita ini temen loe yang dulu sama-sama ngerampok sama loe!"

Sasori : (Mengingat-ingat wajah Hidan & Kakuzu) " Loe Hidan ma Kakuzu ya?"

Hidan : "Selamat,anda benar!Kebebasan berhasil menjadi milik anda!"(sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasori yang masih bingung)

Sasori : "Kebebasan apaan?"

Kakuzu : "Woy buka mata dong,gua sama Hidan aja bisa mondar-mandir keluar masuk sel loe gak tau kalo pintu sel loe kebuka!"

Sasori : (masih bingung) "Terus kenapa?"

Kakuzu : "Ya berarti loe kan bisa keluar masuk sel juga sekarang loe bebas."

Sasori : "Oooo……." (1 detik,5 detik,10 detik) "Yay, akhirnya gua….."(pembicaraan Sasori terputus oleh Kakuzu & Hidan)

Hidan & Kakuzu : "Sssssssssttttt!!!! Jangan berisik ntar ketahuan penjaga lapas!!"(Ucapannya secara bebarengan)

Sasori : (menganggukkan kepala)"Iya iya"

Hidan : "Ya udah ayo pergi!loe tau selnya temen kita yang laen gak?"

Sasori : "Kita bebasin Deidara dulu aja!"

Hidan : "Dimana?"

Sasori : "Ayo ikut gua."

Hidan+Kakuzu : "Ya."

Lalu mereka mengikuti Sasori menuju selnya sampai mereka membuka gembok selnya Deidara.

Deidara : (Kaget) "Sasori,Hidan,Kakuzu…ngapain loe kesini un?nggak takut ketahuan penjaga lapas un?"

Sasori : "Tenang aja,kita ini mau bebasin loe dari tempat laknat ini.."

Deidara : "Ya udah makasih ya ,Hidan sama Kakuzu waktu itu juga ketangkep polisi un?"

Hidan : "Kalo kita ketangkep,loe sama Sasori gak bebas!"

Deidara : (Manggut-manggut)

Hidan : "Ya udah ayo loe keluar,kita bebasin temen kita yang laen!"

Deidara : "Ya un!"

Sasori : "Ayo kita bebasin si Pein!"

Kakuzu : "Ayo,Tadi kita juga udah ketemu yang ngasih tau tempatnya ruang penjaga lapas ama sel loe Sas"

Sasori : "Loe udah ketemu dia?kenapa gak loe lepasin dia?"

Hidan : "Kan kita belum punya kuncinya!"

Sasori : "O iya "

Deidara : "Itu Pein udah bebas un!Oy Pein!sini un!"

Pein : (Noleh kearah Deidara) "Lha loe udah bebas.."

Hidan : "Lo,Kok loe bisa bebas sendiri Pein?kan kita belum lepasin loe?"

Pein : "Gini ceritanya…(Flash Back) Tadi gua kelamaan nungguin loe ngelepasin gua,jadi gua pinjem gergaji punya napi sebelah buat nggergaji tuh gembok"

Kakuzu : "Lha dia kok punya gergaji,dari mana?"

Pein : "Katanya sih tuh gergaji dulunya dianterin sama temennya yang lagi dia ntar juga mau kabur dari lapas"

Kakuzu : "Caranya?"

Pein : "Dimasukin ke roti buaya."

Hidan : "Pinter juga tuh orang.."

Sasori :"Ya udah loe ikut kita aja nemenin kita ngebebasin si Itachi,Kisame,Zetsu,Konan,sama Tobi."

Pein : " kita ngebebasin siapa dulu"

Deidara : "Kita bebasin Konan aja un."

Pein : "Iya bener,dia kan pacar ya kabarnya,kangen gua."

Sasori : "Iya,bentar lagi juga loe ketemu sama ikut gua lagi ke selnya Konan."

Mereka pun setuju untuk pergi bersama perjalanan mereka melihat- lihat napi yang lain yang sedang merenungi mereka juga melihat sesosok pemuda berbadan kekar dengan kulit berwarna pipinya masing- masing terdapat goresan yang sengaja dia lukai sendiri untuk memperseram pun berfikir sepertinya mereka ingat kepada pemuda lama berfikir,mereka pun ingat dia adalah teman mereka yang harus dibebaskan bernama Kisame.

Pein : "Oy,loe Kisame ya?"

Kisame : "Ya iya lah Pein,masa loe gak kenal sama temen seperjuangan loe dulu sih!"

Pein : "Gila,loe berubah badan loe kan nggak kekar kaya gitu fitness dimana?"

Kisame : "Ah,Kagak cuma sering push up,sit up di sel ini terus rajin ikut olahraga lari tiap pagi keliling gua kayak gini."

Sasori : "Emang loe kuat apa lari keliling lapas kan luasnya hampir seluas kota belum ada sekeliling aja udah capek banget Kis."

Deidara : "ya udah un,karena untuk menghemat waktu un kita bebasin sekalian aja Kisame,ya nggak un?hmm"

Kisame : "Bebasin gua,boleh juga udah lama gak liat suasana kota diluar lapas."

Hidan : "Bentar ya,gua bukain gembok loe."

Setelah Kisame bebas,mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk membebaskan berjalan cukup lama(Soalnya jalannya sambil ngobrol) akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan selnya Konan yang sedang tertidur,Pein meminta untuk membukakan pintu selnya untuk Konan.

Pein : "Hidan,cariin kunci selnya gua yang buka."

Hidan : "Bentar,no selnya D 23 kuncinya."(Menyerahkan kuncinya ke Pein)

Pein pun membuka pintu selnya kondisi Konan yang lemas,Pein mengangkat Konan dan menggendongnya.(So sweet) dan membawanya keluar -tiba…… "HEY KALIAN!!!".rupanya mereka ketahuan oleh penjaga lapas namun dengan sigap Hidan langsung mencabut pistolnya dan menembakkannya tepat ke kepala penjaga lapas tersebut,penjaga lapas itu pun mati seketika.(Hebat,padahal kan gak pernah latihan nembak).Tiba-tiba….(lagi- lagi Tiba-tiba) lantai sel bergetar dan muncullah sebuah tumbuhan aneh seperti tumbuhan pemakan serangga,namun besar itu langsung melahap mayat lapas yang tergeletak di depan mereka tanpa selesai tanaman itu semakin meninggi dan berbentuk seperti manusia berbadan hitam putih dan memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka.

Zetsu : "Oo…enak sekali tadi mayatnya,ngomong-ngomong kalian ya yang membunuh makhluk tadi?"

Hidan : (Takut dan kaget) "Sa..sa..saya yang…mem….bunuh..nya,ka…mu…si..siapa?"

Zetsu : "Gue Zetsu,penjaga kebun di rumah sakit kenal"

Deidara : (santai) "Mau apa loe kemari un?"

Zetsu : "Tadi gua jalan-jalan di deket lapas ini,trus gua nyium bau makanan,gua ikutin eh,nemu ni mayat,ya udah gua makan."

Sasori : "Emang enak?"

Zetsu : "Enak,loe mau nyoba?rasanya kayak ayam goreng,kalo loe mau gua ambilin lagi makanan di kamar mayat di rumah sakit Konoha."

Sasori : (Nggak selera makan sambil mundur 10 langkah)"Nggak, terima kasih."

Pein : " Oy,ayo bebasin yang laen biar gak kelamaan.!"

Hidan : "Ya udah,ayo cabut!"

Zetsu : " Loe semua mau kemana?"

Kakuzu : "Bebasin temen kita yang laen,udah dulu ya,baaay…"

Zetsu : "Gua ikut ya!…"

Deidara : "Ya udah un,ayo un.."

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan membebaskan teman mereka yang itu di ruang penjaga lapas…..

Iruka : "Hey Shikamaru,kau disuruh ketua untuk patroli,bukan untuk tidur-tiduran!Ayo cepat sana!!"

Shikamaru : "Iya,iya!!!Cerewet sekali sih!" (mencari kunci sel) "Hey Iruka!kunci selnya kau bawa ya?"

Iruka : "Tidak,dari tadi juga aku tidak mengambil kunci sel dibawa Ichigo"

Shikamaru : "Ya sudah,ayo patroli keliling lapas."

Iruka : "Ayo."

Kembali ke Kakuzu dkk…..

Deidara : "Tinggal ngebebasin Itachi sama Tobi ya un?"

Sasori : "Hm.."

Hidan : " Itu selnya Itachi!"

Pein : " ya udah ayo kita bebasin mereka."

Hidan : (sambil buka gembok selnya Itachi) "Woy bro,masih inget kita gak?"

Itachi : "……" (sok cool buat jaga imej)

Hidan : "Kok diem aja? udah lupa ya ma kita?"

Itachi : "iih! masak loe gak tau sifat gua sich! kalo gue diem berarti gue masih inget!"

Hidan : (innocent)"Ooo gitu ya…."

Kakuzu : "lama banget sih buka gembok doang… cepet dong!waktu adalah uang!"

Hidan : (sambil ngutak atik gembok)"Haah sabar dikit napa sich! Yang loe pikirin duiit mulu… kayak Gayus aja loe!"

Kisame : "Udah cepetaan!jangan banyak cingcong ah!kasian tuh mantan partner gua kagak bebas-bebas!"

Setelah bersusah payah untuk membuka sebuah gembok,akhirnya gembok itupun terbuka dan Itachi bebas..

Itachi : "Suwun nggih sampun mbebasaken kulo"(ketularan napi sebelah yang orang jawa)

Deidara : "Ngemeng apa dia barusan un?"

Sasori : "Au ah gelap…."

Kisame : (ngguyur air ke Itachi,nggak tau dapet air dari mana) "Oi sadar,jangan ngelantur oy!"

Itachi : "Apa-apaan sich loe,pake ngguyur gua segala!"

All minus Itachi : "Alhamdulillah Itachi sadar"

Itachi : (bingung) "Apaan sich?"

Kisame : "Tadi loe ngomong pake bahasa apaan Chi?"

Itachi : "Oalah…. tadi itu gue pake bahasa jawa…"

Sasori : "Hey,ayo bebasin yang lain… gue benci kalo lama-lama!"

Pein : "Ya udah,ayo bebasin Tobi…"

All : "Ayo!"

Merekapun pergi mencari sel tempat lain…..

Shikamaru : (sambil menyalakan korek dan rokoknya) "Du..du..du…du…HAA!!"

Iruka : "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru : "Pintu selnya banyak yang terbuka!! banyak tahanan kabur!"

Iruka : "Cepat hubungi penjaga lapas yang lain!!"

Shikamaru : "Ya!"

Back to Kakuzu dkk…..

Kakuzu : "Eh,Pein!loe tau selnya Tobi nggak sih.. kok dari tadi muter-muter aja?"

Pein : "Iya bentar,gua lupa.."

Deidara : "Chi!loe tau selnya Tobi nggak un?"

Itachi : "Tobi? ooo… dia udah bebas dua bulan yang lalu…."

(semuanya menoleh ke Itachi)

Kakuzu : "Kenapa loe gak bilang dari tadi! jadi buang-buang waktu aja dong kita disini!"

Sasori : "Loe tau dimana dia sekarang?"

Itachi : "Katanya sih jadi tukang jualan permen lolipop…"

Hidan : "Ya udah,ayo cabut dari sini!kita cari Tobi!"

Kakuzu : "Besok aja ah,capek gua!mendingan kita cari markas dulu karena markas kita cuma muat 2 orang doang…"

Tiba-tiba Konan sadar….

Konan : (setengah sadar) "Uuh… gw dimana nih?kok gw digendong?"

Pein : (sambil nurunin Konan) "Konan chan udah sadar?"

Konan : "Kalian!Itachi,Kisame,Deidara,Sasori,Pein,Hidan,Kakuzu,lho mana Tobi?dan apa ini? (sambil nunjuk tanaman venus fly trap bernama Zetsu) dan bagaimana caranya kalian bebas?"

Sasori : (Nerangin panjang x lebar x tinggi) "Tobi udah bebas 2 bulan lalu….besok kita cari dia,ini tanaman pemakan mayat,namanya Zetsu,kami bebas karena Kakuzu dan Hidan.."

Konan : "Lha trus kok gw disini?"

Sasori : (nerangin lagi) "Loe disini karena loe bebas juga dari sel,Konan say…"(kata-kata Sasori terputus melihat Pein menatapnya dengan death glare)

Konan : "Oooo……. ya udah makasih ya udah ngebebasin gw" (sambil meluk Sasori)

Pein : (Jealous mode :On) "Em…em!"

Sasori : (ketakutan) "Konan,yang bebasin kamu itu Pein bukan gue!"

Konan : "Oooo…. makasih ya Pein sayang…"

Pein : (Meluk Konan juga) "Konan chan gak apa-apa kan?"

Konan : "Aku gak apa-apa sayangku…"

Deidara : "Oy,ntar aja pacarannya un! kita keluar dari sini dulu un!"

Kakuzu : "Ya udah ayo pergi.."

Hidan : "Kunci ini dibawa juga?"

Kakuzu : "Kasih aja ke napi itu!" (Sambil nunjuk napi yang lagi makan dengan rakusnya)

Sasori : (Manggil tu napi)"Oy!Loe mau bebas gak?nih gw bebasin!"

Napi : "Iya,bebasin gw cepet!"

Setelah ngebebasin napi itu….

Napi : "Makasih ya…"

Hidan : "Ya udah nih loe ambil kunci seluruh sel disini!loe bebasin semua napi disini ya!" (sambil ngasih kunci ke Napi)

Napi : (ngambil kunci ) "Ya…"

Pein : "Ayo cabut lewat sini!"

merekapun pergi meninggalkan lapas itu namun saat didepan pintu lapas…

Shikamaru : "Mau kemana kalian!Cepat angkat tangan dan kembali ke sel masing-masing!"

Kakuzu : "Mank kenapa kalo kami semua kembali ke sel? liat sekeliling loe! semua napi dah berkeliaran kemana-mana…"

Shikamaru : "Kurang ajar kau!"

Pein : "Oy,ini orang yang ngunci loe semua di sel!"

Seluruh napi menoleh ke Shikamaru dan…..

Semua Napi : "SERAANG!!!"

shikamaru pun berlari kabur karena dikejar-kejar napi…

Ichigo pun datang dan terkejut…

Ichigo : "Kok semuanya lepas kayak gini!?!?"(lalu noleh ke Shikamaru yang lagi dikejar-kejar napi)

Suasana lapas pun menjadi sangat kacau sementara Kakuzu dkk pun berhasil kabur dari lapas….

*** To Be Continued ***

Haah akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic….. GJ ya…. gomen…. comment please…..


End file.
